1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically rewritable non-volatile semiconductor storage device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reduced design rules are required for highly integrated semiconductor storage devices with increasing capacity demands. Reducing the design rules requires further refinement in wiring patterns, and so on. For example, as further refinement in wiring patterns requires more sophisticated processing techniques, it is more difficult to reduce such design rules.
Therefore, such semiconductor storage devices have been proposed recently where memory elements are arranged in a three-dimensional manner to achieve improved integration of memory devices (Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-181978). According to Patent Document 1, each memory element has a configuration of a p-n diode and a resistance-change element being connected in series.
However, the semiconductor storage device with the above-mentioned p-n diodes has a problem with wiring resistance, and so on. Therefore, it is not possible to enhance signals from memory cells, which would lead to insufficient reliability of the their operation.